


天生杀人狂

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	1. 这就是你的生活?

伊万在睡衣口袋里握着王耀的阴茎，隔着两层布料悄无声息的给他自慰。等大屏幕上的蓝精灵跳出男主角的裤裆，大叫着那是什么丑东西，伊万就倾斜过身体对一旁的王耀轻声说，“卧室？”

“见鬼的需要。”王耀将大腿上睡熟米莎的小脑袋瓜移到靠枕上。

“在下面铺层毯子。”伊万又往地毯上丢了两层毛毯。

“别管这要命的小鬼头了！”王耀发出嘶嘶的声音，“卧室。”

“那是我们的儿子。”伊万边急切安静的与王耀接吻，边小心翼翼的关了电视和玩具房间的门。有了孩子的生活和他们想象的都不一样，王耀都想不起上次他还能真正放声浪叫是什么是时候。弗朗西斯早劝过他过家家不是男同性  
恋的游戏，他现在可算是吃尽苦头了，如今想想那些巨额代孕费，还不如全都用来买避孕套和润滑油。

伊万将王耀压在墙壁上，一面吻咬他的脖颈，一面把膝盖往他的双腿之间顶。伊万也该受够了，尿布奶粉，保姆动画。王耀一点都想不起伊万年轻时候的鲁莽迷人，家庭把他折磨成温和柔软的好好先生，连性生活伊万都表现的优柔寡断。

“粗暴点！”王耀压低嗓音，轻轻扇了伊万一个耳光。

然后伊万扯掉王耀的平角裤，犹犹豫豫的抽打了下他的翘起的臀部。

“妈的。”王耀反身推开伊万，跪下来，将他的阴茎全部含进嘴巴。

“呛到没？”伊万关切的去摸王耀鼓起的脸颊。

王耀摆动起自己的脑袋，就和黄片里那些没见过男人的荡妇一个样。放松喉咙，吮裹龟头，最重要的——按摩罡丸。几乎是再用面颊在伊万私处行亲吻礼，这在恋爱的时候是伊万最喜欢的前戏了，可现在，妈的，王耀发誓，伊  
万根本没全身心的投入进来。

“干什么？”王耀盯住伊万蹙起的眉头。

“你听见米莎在叫爸爸吗？”伊万按住王耀的肩。

“没。”王耀口是心非。

“我去看下。”伊万轻轻推开王耀，从地板上提起自己的裤子。

“就这——”王耀摸了下嘴唇，揽着睡袍坐在地上。

“等我回来。”伊万敷衍的吻吻王耀，“一分钟，我马上把那小家伙转移到卧室去，然后回来我们就可以做些大人之间的事。”

“去吧。”王耀笨手笨脚的拉紧睡袍，“我先刷牙。”

这就是王耀警探现在的生活，像电影里演得那样，漂亮房子，得体职位，温柔恋人和乖巧孩子，可电影里没有主人公是没有完美性生活的！王耀含着牙刷愤愤不平的盯住镜子里的自己，他是gay，又不是神父！  
卧室里的手机响起来，王耀塔拉着拖鞋走到床头柜前。

“喂。”

“打扰你性生活了吗？”贝什米特贱贱的问。

“我现在和鳏夫没什么区别。”王耀溜达回浴室吐干净嘴里的泡沫。

“手速恢复到婚前了？”

“比你坚持的时间长，什么事这么晚？”

“琼斯叫我们过去。”贝什米特正经起来，“某个美国表亲倒霉蛋被刺杀了。”

“操蛋。”王耀拉开柜门，将衬衫和大衣扔到床垫上，“杀手都不过周末吗？”

“这话你和变态杀人狂说去。”贝什米特说，“上面还派了人，你都想不到是谁？”

“大卫贝克汉姆。”

“亚瑟柯克兰。”

“我愿意舔这个男人的鞋。”王耀顿时精神抖擞。亚瑟柯克兰是他最崇拜的偶像。同年校友，在王耀为了晋升副队长开香槟的时候，他早就破案无数，位处MI6的关键高层了。

“你这死变态。”贝什米特说，“不过，嘿你说，我能向他要签名吗？”

“如果他准许我接近他的皮鞋。”王耀说，“挂了，见面聊。”

“干嘛去？”伊万推开卧室门走进来。

“局里紧急会议。”王耀将睡袍丢在地上，赤身裸体的穿起棉袜。伊万目光飞快在王耀阴茎的位置略过，他今天晚上本来打算好好犒劳王耀的辛勤工作。

“来不及，亲爱的。”王耀穿好干净的内裤，“除非你秒射。”他又套上长裤。

“明早回来？”伊万走到衣柜前，为他选了条钢蓝色的领带。

“我在办公室窝一夜，你踏实睡，不用给我留门。”王耀系住衬衫纽扣。

“我会给你留门，”伊万说，“无论你回不回来。”

王耀停顿，回身亲吻伊万的双唇，“感谢你的贴心，亲爱的。”

“我可以现在给你口出来。”伊万说，“如果你需要，就五分钟。”

“谢谢，但来不及。”王耀将领带熟练的推到喉咙。

伊万耸耸肩将手表和大衣递给王耀。王耀快步走下一楼，抓起瓷盘里的钥匙，和立在鞋柜边的雨伞，急匆匆的开门走出去。伊万站在厨房的水池旁，看着那辆丰田驶出车库，开出院落，五分钟后，那辆车又倒了回来。忘了手机  
还是文件？伊万下意识到玄关为王耀开门。

“你忘了什么？”伊万问。

“五分钟真的可以吗？”王耀合住身后的门，迫不及待的解开了自己的裤带。

*

六人会议室。

王耀蹑手蹑脚的顺着门缝溜进去，贝什米特羞愧的单手遮面，不忍直视王耀的愚蠢的掩耳盗铃。

“这么晚召开会议是我们的错。”威廉姆，那个马屁精不知何时把自己和柯克兰划在一起了。他朝亚瑟露出自认幽默的微笑，好像是什么慈善晚宴上掌控全局的大亨。“看来年轻人的夜总是格外长。”

王耀朝自己的拳头咳嗽，做出一副感染风寒的样子，“感冒，原谅——”

“这位是王耀。”威廉姆的注意力全部留在亚瑟身上。

“王耀，这就是大名鼎鼎亚瑟柯克兰先生。”这话说得有点过，但柯克兰倒是没什么反应，他朝王耀点点头，冷静谦逊。

“我是王耀，负责对外保护，是第三小——”

“好了，让我们不要再浪费尊敬的柯克兰先生的时间了。”威廉姆兴奋的缩起肩膀，“就现在的开始吧。”

王耀怀抱着被打断的自我介绍，愤愤不平的窝进椅子。贝什米特递给王耀一个鬼脸，站起身关掉屋子里的灯。亚瑟点开手中的平板，对面幕布上立刻跳出张照片——那个美国政客被谋杀现场。

“马克辛鲍里索维奇，上周访问英国的美国政治家。”

中等身材，谢顶微胖。王耀咬住自己的食指发出小声的哼笑，死者光滑的头顶像镜子一样。

“他在浴室被谋杀。”亚瑟不动声色的瞥了眼王耀，“通过他的电话记录和酒店监控，可以确定他与之交流的最后一个人是位伪装成性工作者的职业杀手。”

“伪装成男性性工作者。”王耀小声嘟囔。

“什么？”亚瑟蹙眉看向王耀。

“没什么。”王耀摇摇头。

亚瑟重新将注意力投向手中的资料，“死因是窒息，没有打斗的痕迹——”

“他以为那是场性游戏。”王耀对贝什米特咬耳朵。

“游戏？”亚瑟捕捉到王耀最后一个词。他的挑起眉头，莫名让王耀心动。

“性游戏。”王耀清清嗓子，在亚瑟鼓励的眼神下继续说下去，“上一张照片，请。”王耀接过亚瑟递给他的平板。亚瑟的指甲修剪整洁又干净，“你手真好看。”王耀情不自禁的说。

贝什米特死劲杵了下痴汉王耀，“说下去。”

“死者生前使用淋雨，面向蓬头。”王耀站起身用双手扶住面前不存在的墙，他的放低腰提起臀，扭过头对亚瑟说，“如果是女性，是不需要采用这样的姿势性交。刀口在颈动脉说明对方是个高大的男性，至少比马克辛要高出很多。如果我是女人，我会正面从下到上插他的喉咙，而不是费劲从身后抹脖子，大家都知道湿漉漉的做爱有多难，更别说你要跳到另一个浑身沾满浴液的人身上杀死他。”

上了年纪的人都因为王耀那句直白的做爱而尴尬的咳出声。

“非常感谢你的讲解。”亚瑟露出友善的笑容，“王耀。”

“谢谢。”王耀很激动。

“这件案子就交由王耀负责吧。”亚瑟对威廉姆说，“您有非常热情敏锐的干将。”

“当然，先生。”威廉姆强迫自己挤出微笑。

“他叫我，王耀。”王耀激动的碰碰贝什米特的肩头，目送亚瑟出门。

“如果不是知道你爱伊万爱到要死，”贝什米特看了眼王耀，“我会说你对柯克兰精神出轨了。”

*

阿尔裹着风衣穿过草坪，急速在校园内走过。他和四周的大学生别无二致，如果他口袋里没有一把沾满鲜血的剥线刀和装着一对眼珠子的福尔马林药瓶的话。没有人买那无名小卒的命，但阿尔还是决定动手做掉她。两周的热恋让阿尔很喜欢那法学院的学生，花了三天的时间，阿尔才明白自己原来最迷恋那女孩的眼睛，亚裔特有的那种琥珀棕。

那总让他想起自己的童年玩伴，那个漂亮到不知死活的亚裔男孩。小时候阿尔就想过把那个男孩藏进自家的地下室，和那些小动物标本一起，前提是如果他没被自己的亲生哥哥骗进精神病院的话。

人们总说，贫瘠孤独的童年会导致贪得无厌的成年。阿尔成长为今天这样，可以说完全都是他哥哥的错。该死的哥哥们，阿尔忍不住偷偷拿出瓶子看了下，眼球后面的神经像泡烂的水草。公交车站牌下还有个病怏怏的女生，阿尔觉得自己应该利落的给她一刀，就当行善积德。

“琼斯。”有人拦在他面前，是凯撒瓦尔加斯。

“嗨。”阿尔后退一步，握紧手里的战利品。

“你又做了多余的事。”公车在他身后停下，阿尔眼睁睁看着那个瘦弱的病姑娘离开。

“任务不是完成的很好吗。”阿尔从口袋里掏出一根女士香烟。

“你不理解什么叫不留痕迹？”凯撒从阿尔的鼓囊囊的上衣口袋里拽出条粘满血女士内裤，满脸恨铁不成钢，“你是太闲了吗，为什么搞附近的学生，警察会找到你的。”

“我明天就要走了，带不走她。”阿尔吹了下虎口处的烟灰，眨巴着蓝汪汪的大眼睛对凯撒说，“我真心喜欢她。”

“神经病。”凯撒将内裤塞回阿尔的口袋。

“有新朋友？”阿尔随着街道和凯撒一路往下，下过雨的街道明亮凉爽。

“上面对你的工作很不满意。”凯撒双手插兜，“不要再像个发情的孔雀似的炫耀自己。”

“又没人抓得住我。”阿尔朝路边喝咖啡的女孩露出灿烂一笑。

凯撒一把握住阿尔的胳膊，“认真听我说话。”

“杀了你哦。”阿尔用口袋里的小刀抵住凯撒的腹部，“放手。”

凯撒立即转身从阿尔身边走开，他没有流露出恐惧或者害怕，就只好像把不听话的弟弟丢在街边那样平和。

“任务卡。”阿尔扯住凯撒的衣服。

“没有。”凯撒甩开阿尔的手。

阿尔这回把小刀攥进了袖子，想把它捅进凯撒的后腰。

仿佛脑后生了眼睛，凯撒猛地转身握住他的手，狠狠朝他的鼻子来了一拳，“明天回医生那里，我们需要重新评估你的精神状态。”

“操你妈的死老头子。”阿尔边用法语大声咒骂，边捏着鼻子走在自己的经纪人身后，不过这次他可老实多了。


	2. 我有些小秘密。

“现在几点？”

“5点半。”

“你几点的课？”

“10点。”

“想做爱吗？”

“你不是今天要——”

王耀揽住伊万的脖子，堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

“我还没刷牙。”伊万舔舔嘴唇。

“你觉得我还在乎这些？”王耀握住伊万的手放在自己双腿之间，“这都能孵出小鸡了。”

“你湿得不像话。”伊万撩起被子向里瞥了一眼，“扩张过了？什么时候回来的？”

“我整夜看着你的睡脸自慰，”王耀故意贴着伊万的耳朵用沙哑的气声说，“是不是很浪漫？”

“像个变态。”伊万翻身压住王耀，咬住他的鼻尖，“还是性饥渴的那种。”

“那你要惩罚我吗？先生。”王耀手脚并用的把伊万的睡裤褪下去，然后踢出被子。“我可是一个，很坏，”王耀抓住伊万的臀部，“很坏，”他用双腿环住伊万的腰，“很坏的淘气鬼。”最后一个音节，王耀抬起腰腹，配合伊万顶进来。

“我喜欢你的大家伙，”王耀倒吸一口气，“它每次都能把我塞得满满的。”

伊万吻住王耀的嘴唇，双手撑在王耀耳边，缓慢的上下移动起来。

“对我说点脏话。”王耀咬住伊万的脖颈含含糊糊的说，“说点过格的。”

“米莎凌晨会睡得很浅。”伊万说，“小点声。”

“他总有一天会知道性。”王耀说，“他是我的精子。”

“他是我们的儿子。”伊万很不满王耀的形容，“我可不想引导他的性向。”

“他如果懂事了，”王耀开玩笑似的捏捏伊万圆滚结实的屁股，“也会盯着这的风景口水流个不停。”

“这玩笑一点都不好笑。”伊万停下来，很严肃的盯住王耀的脸，“米莎是你和我的儿子。”

“我知道他是我们的儿子。”王耀用下体磨蹭暗示伊万，“你能继续动吗。”

“不能，这太恶心了。”伊万抽出来，抓起裤子走进浴室，“我要下去做早餐，你再睡会。”

“嘿，我很抱歉，”王耀说，“可是你不能就这么把我扔下——”

伊万穿戴整洁从浴室走出来，向王耀怀里扔了半瓶润滑油。

“为什么我结婚了还要自己动手？”

“你可以继续想着我的脸自慰，”伊万握住门把手，“这不是你的浪漫？”

王耀死劲叹了口气，往掌心挤了些液体，顺着被子摸进去自己动手丰衣足食。他疯狂想念没有米莎前的伊万了，高大英俊，斯文体贴，最重要操起来像个痴汉，婚姻，呵，王耀脑海中闪过之前的种种，某个买日用品的画面被猛地暂停，他颤颤巍巍抓起润滑油瓶子，先是看了成分表下面的保质时间，又翻到瓶身另一面去看生产日期——过期3个月。王耀满脸挫败的用被子将自己卷成一团，再也不想理会自己的勃起。

米莎坐在自己的儿童椅上，笨拙的用勺子往嘴里填沙拉，鹅黄的围兜上已经沾了大片的污渍。伊万把咖啡和面包片放在王耀面前，又腾出手搽干净米莎黏糊糊的脸蛋。

“小笨瓜，你是想扎进碗里游泳吗。”王耀拿起盘子里的蜂蜜面包片大嚼起来，一副事不关己的样子。

米莎显然是听懂了，他眨巴着大眼睛的，举起汤勺像王耀挥舞，“抱，抱——”

米莎就像是东欧版的小王耀，无论神态还是眼神都和他如出一辙。他的母亲是伊万有着血缘的远房，所以米莎看起来和伊万也有些相似。蒲扇般的长睫毛和花瓣般的嘴唇，米莎一笑，你就知道他长大会是多英俊的男孩，不消时日，他就能  
让大半的早熟姑娘为他神伤。

“不。”王耀朝米莎摆摆手指，“不，小子。”

“他是你儿子。”伊万叹了口气，解开米莎的围兜，“就抱抱他。”

“不。”王耀说，“我今天可能见到柯克兰先生，不能弄脏衣服。”

伊万摇摇头，自己附身抱起米莎，小心翼翼的拍抚他的后背，“我过两天可能要去东京开研讨会。”

“那很好啊。”王耀喝了口咖啡，翻开手边的档案。

“那就意味着你要一个人照顾米莎。”伊万对王耀那些血淋淋的照片叹了口气，“我不放心。”

“我能照顾好自己。”王耀感觉到伊万的目光，他停顿了下，抬起头飞快加了句，“和米莎。”

“算了。”伊万犹豫了下。

“什么？”王耀挑眉。

“我可以拜托怀特教授替我去。”

“别。”王耀看向伊万，“千万别，我发誓我能照顾好一切。”

“反正我也不想去。”伊万将米莎放进儿童椅，用鼻尖蹭蹭小不点的，“我更想留下来照顾你们，我的心在这里。”

*

阿尔热爱唐人街，混乱拥挤，鱼龙混杂，人人自危——处理对象的最佳地点。阿尔插起盘子里的煎饺扔进嘴巴，看着有个亚裔男人走进对面的酒店。没过一会阿尔的手机就传来房间号码，他一向喜欢准时的客人。把纸钞压进杯底，阿尔站  
起身结账，餐馆服务生用轻蔑的神色快速瞥过他的名牌背包。看来他伪装得不错，油头粉面，好吃懒做，靠卖屁股为生的垃圾白人男妓。

阿尔这段时间很迷恋扮演性工作者，要不是凯撒拦着，他一直想把自己抽烟办事的视频传到免费黄色网站上，那点击率一定非常高，无数男人女人都会为了他的结实完美身体而发狂欢呼。当然了，必须把从背后摁扼断他们脖子的那段截掉，这会把那些正常人吓到阳痿。

阿尔吹着口哨，沿着楼梯往上，总有性癖异常的嫖客开着门干。雏妓？阿尔将目光从转角处的门缝移开，那不关他的事，接下去的40分钟，他将全神贯注于自己任务。

“进来。”那亚裔男人说。

“你好，我是雷诺。”阿尔将背包扔到地板上。

“脱掉你的衣服。”男人厌恶的蹙眉，仿佛根本自己是被强迫来的。

“你喜欢粗暴点的吗？”阿尔翻出手机，“这上面说你是施虐狂。”

“脱 掉 你 的 衣 服！”男人不耐烦的重复，顺手拿起公文包里一踏钞票砸向阿尔的脸。

“真不好意思我没注意到这条。”阿尔脱了风衣，从内兜掏出手枪抵住男人的眉心，“恰巧我也喜欢施虐。”

“滚开，这不是我买的服务！”男人愤怒的拨开阿尔的枪管，还以为这是愚蠢的性游戏。

“我要杀了你。”阿尔重新用枪抵住男人的脑袋，“我是说真的。”

“我要投诉你！”男人咆哮。

“真的可以吗？”阿尔摇摇头，“我觉得你并不想让刘鹤清参赞知道你在午休时间出来嫖娼——”

“你是谁？”男人一惊，似乎根本没想到他能知道自己的同事。

“我是来杀你的人。”阿尔指指自己手中的枪，“你看，消音枪，真家——”

男人抄起手边的花瓶，然后阿尔对着男人的手扣下扳机，低劣瓷器和他的手掌都应声破碎。“你能不能听我说完话。”阿尔露出无奈的神情，“还有别那么大声，要不然我就在你大腿上再开一个弹孔——”

阿尔用床单塞住男人的嘴，朝他的膝盖开了一枪，“我说过让你安静了。”

“我想先和你做，”阿尔说，“然后再杀了你。”

男人剧烈的摇头，呜呜的哭出声。

“和你做，不是强奸你。”阿尔抹抹男人的眼泪，“我会很温柔的。”

男人浑身颤抖，眼泪止不住的往下流。

“好吧，不会那么温柔。”阿尔骑在男人的身上不好意思的笑了下，就像被识破诡计的男孩，“我打算边操你边勒死你，这样你会比平常缩得紧，而我喜欢那种死亡带来的高潮快感，”阿尔亲亲男人的眼睛，“我发誓你也会喜欢的，这死法一直  
是我客户最爱的前三。”

“别哭了好吗？乖乖听话，要不然我就直接打爆你的所有关节，”阿尔熟练的系住男人的手脚，褪下他昂贵的西裤，抬头露出单纯灿烂的微笑，“享受它，亲爱的。”

阿尔把套子扔进垃圾桶，又抓起柜子上的湿巾。那个男人死在他身后床垫，像条悄无声息的垃圾狗。阿尔对着他的尸体自渎，但仍然无法纾解。他无法射精，这可真恼人。阿尔气恼的搽干净私处，提起裤子。

然后是男孩的尖叫。

阿尔扭头瞥见那个疑似雏妓的男孩捂着嘴从门边跑开，他摇摇头，拎着枪走出去。

“你他妈——”那个操雏妓的胖男人骂骂咧咧的从房间里走出来。

阿尔朝他的脑袋和心脏各开两枪。

那个男孩已经不见了。阿尔耸耸肩，毫不在意的走下楼梯，离开了这里。  
*

当亚瑟把厚厚的案宗推到王耀面前时，王耀差点跪下来亲吻他修长的手指。私人办公室和亚瑟的私人号码，光是特殊助理四个字就险些让王耀幸福的昏过去。偶像和伊万当然不一样，但无论他们两个谁都能让王耀高潮。

也许伊万近期有些不在状态，王耀在脑子里划掉这句话，再次集中于和亚瑟的交谈中。

“我希望你找到他。”亚瑟交叉十指，“无论花费多大代价。”

“他非常聪明。”亚瑟说，“非常危险——”

“同样也非常自大爱炫耀。”王耀说，“自大爱炫耀的人总会留下很多漏洞。”

“他也许是被某些强大的，”亚瑟挑选了个非常中性的词语，“组织，保护起来。”

“我怀疑他有迟泄症。”王耀说，“尸检和垃圾桶里的避孕套都没有检测到精液，正常男人是——”

亚瑟低头看了下手机，他抬起手打断王耀。

“我在伦敦。”

“今晚没空，也许你可以8点钟过来。”

“这不算眉目。”

“威廉？这算上家庭聚会。”

“非常可笑。”

“8点5分，我只给你20分钟。”

“好吧。”

“无论你需不需要。”

“我们必须找到他。”

“你就把他当作某种同事。”

“随你便。”

“8点5分。”

亚瑟挂掉电话，对王耀说，“明天你会有位新同事协助你查案。”

“哦，没问题。”王耀笑笑，“我很擅长团队合作。”

“找到他，就把这当成开始。”亚瑟站起身，满怀期盼的对王耀说。


	3. 第五章：你需要专业治疗

第五章：你需要专业治疗

 

“放轻松。”阿尔说这话的时候，他的双手正粗鲁的撕开对方裤子拉链。

银餐刀抵着喉咙，双臂背拷，王耀盯着跪在自己双膝之间的阿尔，身上惊出一身冷汗。他说不好对方的真实意图，强暴？虐杀？或者更糟的，两者兼之。王耀想说点什么，但此刻他却只能发出含糊的呜咽，紧缚的口球让他的嘴巴又酸又疼，更要命的，黏糊糊的口水纷纷不受控制的随着他麻木的舌尖淌下去。

阿尔将整个面部埋进王耀的裆部呼吸，然后发出咯咯的调笑，他说：“哦，王队长，你硬了。”

这是他故意的羞辱，王耀想，要是有个神经病趴在谁的命根上，谁也会紧张的硬起来。

“布拉金斯基教授一定很忙吧。”阿尔扶着王耀膝盖的双腿，随着西裤的纹路上摸。

“唔——”

你离我丈夫远一点！王耀想收紧双腿，但他的脚腕也被牢牢的分开捆在椅腿上。阿尔很兴奋自己终于找到王耀的弱点，他用双手摸进王耀的内裤边缘，然后站起身逗弄似的用舌尖舔了舔王耀的耳朵：“你们多久做一次？”

王耀下意识的扭过身体，阿尔就趁着这个空档，直接把他的长裤连同内裤褪到膝弯：“很漂亮啊。”阿尔握住王耀直直翘起的东西，侧头吻了吻。

他的指尖非常凉，王耀收紧臀部，裸露的皮肤呈现出粉红。阿尔假意咬了口王耀靠近阴茎的大腿内侧，接着伏在王耀的大腿上用双指玩弄起他的罡丸，搓和揉，然后顺着潮湿的私处，往更隐蔽的地方摸。

“唔。”王耀忍不住夹紧肛口，尽管这毫无必要，因为阿尔根本还碰不到那里。

“好想听你叫床。”阿尔含情脉脉的抚摸王耀的脸。

“唔！”

我他妈好想让你死。王耀简直要被面前这个反社会吓疯了，没有任何预兆的他竟然直接扇了自己一耳光。

“你和我想象的一样适合。”阿尔很舒服的哆嗦了一下，然后他开始动手解王耀脚腕处的棉绳：“你不会袭击我吧，亲爱的？”阿尔猛地想起了什么，他停下来朝王耀调皮的笑，好像不过是个单纯恶作剧的孩子。

王耀使劲摇摇头，脑子里却一遍一遍温习特警培训时候的科目，有点类似于电影里黑寡妇的那套，没那么酷炫，但也差不多，反正只要松开他的双腿，他就能把阿尔这小子打得满地找牙，哭爹喊娘。

“你会袭击我吗？”阿尔又问了一遍：“肯定会的，时间还没到。”他自己对自己说：“要不我先给你口，口也算发生关系的性交行为吧。”

然后阿尔就低头含住王耀的阴茎，左右前后摆动起自己的脑袋，他一面给王耀打手枪，一面吞吐王耀的龟头。他响亮的吮吸声让王耀都羞愧。这本该是令人恶心的，但阿尔无微不至的唇舌却渐渐让王耀的身体燃起一团欲望之火。

“想不想让我直接舔你后面。”阿尔用滚烫喘息的贴着王耀的耳朵引诱：“我技术很好。”

王耀没有回答，阿尔也不需要回答。餐刀顺着喉咙下滑，然后轻轻掠过乳首，再用刀背狠狠刮过两次之后，王耀就忍不住射了。

阿尔张开嘴吸咬住他的乳首，然后用门齿研磨。

“唔——”操你大爷的！王耀这次是真的疼出了眼泪。

阿尔停下来，坐到身后的餐桌上，捏起王耀的下巴：“疼不疼。”

王耀不停的倒吸凉气，根本不想理他。

“我和你说话的时候，你要记得回答我。”阿尔拿起口塞皮带两侧的金属夹，试着蹭了两下王耀的乳首。

“唔——”

别。王耀露出惊恐的表情，他是真害怕被这种东西夹住。然后阿尔笑了笑，狠狠掐拧过王耀的乳首，将乳夹固定在红肿的乳粒上。

“唔。”王耀很难受的呻吟，他的乳头可以说是全身上下最敏感的地方，在微弱的电流下，被迫唤起欲望王耀产生一种难以名状的屈辱。

“我看到你的眼睛再说想要。”阿尔这才重新跪下去给王耀口，他的双手不停拨弄乳夹，强迫王耀的阴茎硬挺。性的刺激和某种药物作用让阿尔短时间之内降服的王耀的身体，等到对方意识到的时候，阿尔已经将他软绵的四肢解开束缚。

“唔——”王耀感觉非常不对头，此刻他像个布娃娃似的被阿尔推到餐桌上。

双手扣住洁白的餐布，单腿勉强用脚尖支撑地面。王耀能听见阿尔将他裤子丢到房间另一面的声音。

“湿透了。”阿尔将王耀的双腿在餐桌边缘摆成M型。

这个时候，大多数人都会因为自己没有反抗而羞愤，他们会以为是自己薄弱的自制力终于屈从情欲的陷阱。但王耀并不是大多数人中的一个，比如说就算现在无法阻止身体回应这种性交之乐，他的脑子也再飞快并线思考他曾经在这间房子碰过的食物，所有能够逃跑的路线及后果，还有阿尔在米萨的事情上到底有没有说谎。

是不是所有的反社会都特别喜欢含屌？从阿尔如此偏爱小刀的行为来看，王耀有理由怀疑阿尔大概率是个有性功能障碍患者。这种变态如果没法勃起，都非常喜欢用代替品。王耀突然紧张起来，他不敢去想之前的种种旧案。

“王队长，你在害怕？”阿尔握住王耀的腿。

“唔——”王耀发出虚弱的呻吟。

“抱歉，忘记你不能说话。”阿尔伸手去解王耀脑后的口球带子。晶莹黏糊的口水弄了王耀一下巴颏。阿尔忍不住伏在餐桌上，握住王耀的后脖颈，去用自己的舌尖搅和对方的。因为乳夹的缘故，王耀仍然不敢有什么大的动作，他任由阿尔的手指在自己的股间不得章法的乱戳乱揉。

性带来的意乱情迷总是相互的，或者说阿尔太自负于自己的药学知识，而忽略了王耀意志力。药效过去一点，除了虚弱得什么没力气，但王耀的四肢差不多都能自由活动了。这种时候，毫无威胁的把王耀放在满是餐刀餐盘的地  
方，无异于给他一个小型的武器库。

王耀默默攥住手边的餐叉，屏住呼吸，然后阿尔的手机响起来。

“嘘。”阿尔摆了个安静的姿势，然后从内衣口里掏出手机。

王耀和阿尔眼对眼，面对面，可却听不见手机另一边的声音。

“嗯。”

“好的。”

“嗯。”

“再见。”

阿尔挂掉电话，无限惋惜长吁一口气，将头靠在王耀的颈窝处：“没办法工作第一，王队长，我们下次见吧。”


End file.
